Network devices transmit data within or between networks. One such type of network device is a switch. A switch includes ingress ports configured to receive data, egress ports to transmit data, and a switch fabric connecting the ingress ports to the egress ports. Conventional switch fabrics include only limited functionality to manage the flow of data through the switch fabric. As a result, the switch fabric may become congested, which in-turn, degrades the performance of the network in which the switch is located.